The Twist of Fate
by Laine Klein
Summary: Lunette was an orphan in a convent who lost her memory when she was a child due to an accident. (Please visit my profile for the story link.) Reviews are very much welcome here.
1. Prologue: Nightmare

Prologue: Nightmare

It was a dark and stormy night and the rain was falling in torrent, soaking unbearably the single rocky road before the water flow to the sloping cliff at the edge. The wind was blowing violently and the trees were dancing wildly as if their roots would loosen from their clutch from the ground.

In the middle that rocky road, a carriage was raging in a hurry to get into its destination, wanting to escape the violence of the storm.

"Hia!" the coachman shouted as he hit the horse with his whip to urge it to go faster. In all the nights for such a storm to come, why should it be that night? The coachman was frustrated.

Inside the carriage, a woman with golden hair was calming the small girl who was clinging on her arms, frightened by the occasional thunderbolts and flashes of lighting.

"It's alright, my child," the woman said, caressing the same golden colored hair of the child, "it's alright," she repeated.

"Are not we almost there yet, mother?" the child asked.

"Not yet. Just a little more patience, my dear."

"Hia!" the coachman continued on its course, but the carriage's wheel bumped in a huge stone and lost its footing. They are on the curved road and the carriage got nearly on the edge before the cliff on the left side of the road. The coachman tried to regain the carriage's footing as he hauled the harness to make the horse turn to the right, but it was too late, the carriage did not manage to gain its footing.

The carriage, along with the horse fell to cliff.

000

"Gasp!" a young woman woke up with a start. "A nightmare?" she asked herself, sitting herself up as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her hand.

Removing the blanket the covers her feet, the young woman stood up and walk out from her room. She walked down the huge hallways of her dwelling until she arrived in front of a huge double door.

Opening the door on the left, the young woman entered inside and walked on the isle in between the longitudinal seats arranged side by side in front of the altar. She went to the front-most row of the seats, kneeling before the altar and started her prayer.

"Are you bothered, my child?" a middle aged woman dressed in a nun's clothing went out from the side door of the altar and approach the young woman.

"Mother," the young woman recognized as she saw the nun. She stood up and gave a space so that the nun may sit beside her.

"I had a nightmare," she said as they seated side by side.

"What it is about?" the older woman asked in concern.

"It was about a woman and her child with the same color of hair as mine." And the young woman told the nun everything that she saw in her dream.

"It must be connected with your memory," the nun said after hearing her story. "Do not worry my child. The time will come when you regain all your memories."

"Thank you, Mother."


	2. Moments of life

Chapter 1: Moments of life

There is no certain thing in the life of a person. There is a moment of happiness, a moment of sadness, a moment of childishness, a moment of fear, a moment of bravery and the list go on. The young woman, who used to live in the convent ever since she was a child, learned these moments that a person must face. And the only certain thing is…...

000

It was a bright and warm morning as the birds are chirping and flying playfully in the middle of a peaceful forest. It was a perfect day for hunting for the man who was hoping for a good catch. He walked along the trees and found a good spot to wait for his target to come on its way as he hid himself under the bushes. Soon enough, the hooves of a deer was heard in a distant and he prepared his gun for firing.

As he set his finger in the trigger, he did not realize that there was someone else riding on a horseback right after the deer. He triggered the gun but he missed his target, instead, the bullet hit the tree trunk, agitating the horse which made the rider fall to the ground and loss consciousness from the impact.

"Oh no!" the man immediately went to the rider – a young woman – to help her.

"Hang in there!" he said, picking her up in his arms and saw a great beauty as he looked at the face of the young woman, framed with her curly golden hair.

The man brought the young woman in the mansion where he live as a servant, and settled her in a chair. He made her drink with the glass of wine in his hand, carefully taking the glass to her lips. And soon enough, the young woman regained her consciousness, fluttering her eyes to adjust from light.

From the young woman's perspective, as soon as she opened her eyes, the features of the man in front of her immediately brought a feeling inside her that she cannot comprehend. It was a man with light-brown hair, a pair of grayish blue eyes, and a fine mustache gracing his gentle visage.

"Thanks goodness, you're awake," the man said as he saw her opened her eyes.

She looked around the room, wondering where she was. "Where am I?" she asked.

"This is my master's mansion," the man answered. "May I ask your name?"

The young woman looked back at the man as she answered: "My name is Lunette." She stood up and bowed as a lady should.

"I'm François," the man introduced himself also bowing as a gentleman.

He cannot believe it. For the first time in his life as he looked in the eyes of the young woman, wondrous feelings flooded his heart, deeply flowing into his veins; feeling that cannot be described with any word, and his whole being was filled with excitement with just the look of her. The only words he can think are: he fell in love with her.

The young woman, seeing the look of the man, cannot help but to feel slightly embarrass. It was the first time someone looked at her like that and she cannot believe how much she can see in them. The emotions emanating in his eyes: excitement, gentleness, and many other feelings, but especially, love. Her heart is pounding wildly as if wanting to go out off her chest. 'What is this feeling?' she asked herself. 'Could it be?'

From that day on, Lunette would go to the forest or the mansion almost every day to see the man whose name is François as she discovers her growing love with him. When they confessed their love for each other, their days with each other became the happiest days of their life. They engaged themselves to marry each other in the future, but that promised future did not come into reality.

One day, a group of burglars attacked the mansion. François fought with all his might, but his opponents are too many for him to handle alone and one of the bandits managed to kill him using his bad tricks.

Too saddened at the news of François' death, Lunette became distant to everyone, thinking of their eternal vow being swept in just an instant. She do not eat, she do not want to see anyone as she locked herself in her room in the convent where she had grown as an orphan.

The mother, who took care of her since her arrival in the convent was greatly troubled at the state of the young woman. She cannot do anything. The only thing she can offer is her prayer to God.

000

Three consecutive knocks was heard at the door.

Lunette was still lying in her bed, not wanting to get up at any minute. "Please, leave me alone," she answered while sobbing.

"I won't," it was a voice of a male.

Troubled at the sound of the voice, Lunette immediately got up, wiping the tears on her eyes. "Bazin?" she frowned as she went to the door.

"It's me," the voice at the back of the door answered.

Lunette opened the door and saw a young man with dark curly hair, a pair of brown eyes and a bit taller than her.

"How did you managed to come here?" she asked in disbelief since it is forbidden for a male to go inside the nun's dwelling.

"The mother gave me a onetime authority to visit you since you lock yourself up in this small room," Bazin said, pushing Lunette back inside and closing the door behind him.

"Of all people, why you?" Lunette asked as if he is the person she does not want to see the most. She did not really mean it. Since Bazin lost his parents at his young age, his uncle who was living near the convent took him and made him servant of God in the convent's church.

He was almost at the same age as Lunette so he became very close to her, and he became her best friend. And now, Bazin was attending seminary, aspiring to be a priest in the future.

"Knowing your temperament, I am the only one who is not afraid of talking openly to you," he answered with a playful smirk on his mouth. "Since you are a tomboy, you would surely punch anyone who attempts to enter this room."

"Wha-?" her eyes widened at hearing his remarks. "I am not a tomboy! And I would not punch anyone!"

Her denial was answered with a laugh. Bazin cannot help it. Seeing her reaction at his joke and seeing a tinge of red gracing her beautiful face. He laughed openly with his hand on his stomach.

Lunette felt really embarrassed at taking his joke seriously. "You!" she paused as something came into her mind. "Then, let's make your joke a reality," she said as she went to her bed and pick up a pillow. "But I will use a pillow instead of my fist," she finished her sentence, throwing the pillow at the face of Bazin.

"Awtch! That is unfair," Bazin complained, picking up the pillow. When he faced Lunette, she was already throwing her other pillow to him, but luckily, he managed to catch it before landing on his face. Now he had the two pillows with both of his hands, the smirk on his face became very evil (in a playful manner).

"Now you don't have a pillow to throw at me," he began to approach her. "It is my turn," he said as he attacked her with the two pillows, pushing her on the bed as if trying to suffocate her.

Lunette tried to defend herself against his attack with her hands as her only shield, but she did not able to maintain her balance as she fell to the bed. They continued like that for a while, playing like children, and the sadness that Lunette bears in her heart was forgotten for that short moment.

000

The next day…..

Bazin was waking at the church's ground when he saw a nun running to his direction.

"Sister!" he said in surprise. 'Was my visit to Lunette unsuccessful?' he asked himself.

"I came here on behalf of Mother," the nun said as she went in front of the young man, catching up her breath.

"What is the problem?" Bazin immediately asked in concern.

"What did you said to Lunette yesterday? What had happened in your visit?"

Bazin frowned at these questions. "I said she should not give up," he answered. "She should fight for her life, for François. And…," he paused.

"And?" the nun urged him to continue.

"Well… she borrowed some of my old clothes, but she did not tell me her reason."

"And you lent her?"

"Yes, I delivered them in the afternoon." And then he asked: "Is there a problem with what I did?"

"Lunette is gone!" the nun said in exasperation.

"What!? Lunette is gone!?" Bazin cannot believe what he heard. "It can't be."

"I checked her room this morning. Her door was unlocked, and then I found this letter in her table," the nun said as she handed a piece of paper to Bazin. "I also found out that some of her things are missing."

Bazin took the paper and immediately read the very short content of the letter.

[Dear Mother,

Please forgive me, but I have to go.

I thank you for taking care of me with all my heart.

Please impart my deepest appreciation to Bazin for his advice.

Lunette.]

"No way," was the only thing that Bazin can utter at that time.

000

There is no certain thing in the life of a person. There is a moment of happiness, a moment of sadness, a moment of childishness, a moment of fear, a moment of bravery and the list go on. Lunette had learned a lot of things in her life during her stay in the convent.

She also learned that the only certain thing is….. death.

But before death can happen to her, Lunette decided to set out from her hometown with one goal in her mind: to avenge her lost love, to avenge François.


End file.
